A Wonderful Fourth of July
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: It's the Fourth of July and Athena and Apollo decide to throw a small party, inviting prosecutors and defense attorney's. Can Apollo confess his feelings to Athena or will he have to wait for another day? Or: Kirby just wants an excuse to write a story today! XD Hope you enjoy!


Hey everyone! I made this story in honor of the Fourth of July, and my favorite couple, Justicykes! (I still need to post something on tumblr o-o oh well xD)

(O)

Athena and I were spending our Fourth of July together, considering we didn't have work.

"Apollo, can we please invite Klavier, Simon, Junie and Robin to watch fireworks with us?" Athena asked me happily.

"We can do a party if you want, then we can have a lot more people." I replied not looking up from my book.

"Really?! Yay!" She exclaimed, "Can I also invite Trucy and Mr. Wright?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great! I'm going to go make some calls!" Athena said running off to our room.

_She's so serious about this thing… it's just a holi- _I immediately stopped my thoughts and got up, "Athena, I'm heading out."

She walked out with the phone in her hand, "Okay, I'll be here."

I quickly left out the door, pulling my phone out of my pocket I called Juniper, Robin, Simon and Klavier all asking them to meet me at the Los Angeles mall in twenty minutes.

(O)

I waited around for the four people I called earlier, Robin was the first one to show up, "Hey Apollo!"

"Hey Robin, I like your new shirt."

"Thanks, I got it on sale today! It was so C-H-E-A-P!" She said happily.

Klavier and Simon were the next to arrive, "Hello Herr Forehead, Fraulein Newman."

"Hello Prosecutor Blackquill, Prosecutor Gavin." I said not looking at them.

We were all silent… until Juniper came in, "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"It's alright Juniper, we were just talking." I said standing up.

"Can we go now Apollo? I'm B-O-R-E-D!" Robin asked standing up as well.

"Yeah, we should go shopping before Athena's party," I said, "Juniper, Prosecutor Blackquill, you know Athena better than anyone, can you guys go shop for decorations' she'd like?"

"Sure Justice-dono."

"Sure thing Apollo!"

They walked off towards a shop that had a bunch of decorations, Robin, Klavier and I went shopping for small gifts' for everyone.

(O)

We all finished shopping about an hour later, Simon and Juniper got beautiful banners, streamers and a bunch of other stuff, my group and I got a hat for Juniper, a guitar for Klavier, a dress for Robin, a new magician's hat for Trucy, three matching bracelets' for Maya, Phoenix and Pearl and I got a necklace for Athena, which everyone implied was gorgeous.

"Do you guys think she'll like it?" I asked.

"Like it? Thena will love it!" Juniper exclaimed.

"Cykes-dono will love it." Simon said.

We parted ways; I took all of the bags with me and headed home.

(O)

"Welcome home, Apollo!" Athena said happily.

"I got the decorations."

"Great! I'll start getting stuff ready, why don't you cook something?"

"Alright let me just put these other bags in our room."

"Okay!" She replied happily.

I brought the gift bags up to our room, and then headed down stairs, "Should I just make steak or something?"

"Yeah, and some salad if you could, Junie and I won't eat much steak just a bit."

"Alright."

We both did our own thing, not paying attention to each other, until it was five o'clock and everyone was arriving.

"Hey Athena!" Trucy, Mr. Wright, Pearl and Maya all said.

"Hey guys!" Athena replied.

"Is Polly cooking?" Trucy asked happily.

"Yeah, he is."

"Can I help him?"

"I don't see why not." Athena said and smiled.

The rest of the guests' arrived shortly after, while Trucy and I continued cooking, "Alright, we're done Polly!"

"Yep, with five minutes to spare." I said washing some dishes.

(O)

"Apollo, we should play truth or dare before the fireworks." Athena said helping me clean up.

"Alright, we can, I'll let everyone know." I replied with a smile.

"Let us know what, Polly?" Trucy asked.

"We're going to play truth or dare before the fireworks."

"Awesome! I'll tell everyone!" We heard her say before she told everyone about truth or dare.

(O)

We all started playing the game, "Athena, truth or dare?" Trucy asked.

"Hmm, dare please Trucy."

"I dare you to umm… go outside with Polly, and kiss him."

Silence filled the room, until Athena spoke, "Alright, c'mon Apollo."

I nodded and followed her outside, grabbing the necklace as I walked past the end table.

We shut our back door and looked up at the stars, "It looks so pretty out here." Athena said picking up a small flower.

"It's nice, and quiet." I replied picking up a flower as well.

She smiled and looked up at the stars, "You know, Clay and my mother are probably watching over us right now, hoping that everything goes well."

I looked at her and smiled, "If Clay was here, he'd tell me to kiss you…"

"Would you do it?"

"I would." I said smiling.

She smiled back, and before I let her say anything I kissed her, softly and to my surprise she kissed back.

The fireworks started to go off as soon as we pulled away, we could everyone out on the front porch cheering, I guessed that Trucy had gotten the presents from my room, considering I heard a soft melody from Klavier's guitar, "I hear the guitar, meaning Trucy probably gave everyone their gifts."

"She's sneaky." Athena replied with a small smile.

I pulled the necklace out from the box and put it around Athena's neck, "Happy Fourth of July, Tiger."

"Happy Fourth of July, Pollo."

We sat next to each other on the porch until the fireworks ended, then went inside.


End file.
